


In The Stacks

by marvelqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You help Pietro study</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Stacks

You didn’t know a lot about what Pietro did at work; you were more likely to get a glimpse of it from a news story about an Avenger mission that got a little messy then from Pietro’s lips.

 

What you did know was Pietro liked to know his enemies. He liked to know everything about them—all of their strengths and weaknesses. SHIELD gave him profiles—large binders with hundreds of pages of intel; sometimes he brought them home. But sometimes he wanted more. To cover his security in case he was being tracked, he avoided Google. Instead, he went to the library.

 

The library. That’s where you spent your Saturday night. Romantic, right?

 

Pietro had spent most the evening crawling magazine and newspaper databases, but was now in the politics section, looking over books on foreign policy.

 

You had spent the much of the night reading magazines and people watching all the interesting characters that came into the library Saturday evening.

 

It was now thirty minutes until closing, and the library was mostly empty except for library staff and a few people who had fallen asleep.

 

You went to the other side of the book stack that Pietro was on, and peaked your head in between.

 

“Boo,” you say to Pietro who doesn’t even look up from the book he was reading. You reach through the bookshelf and grab Pietro at the balls. That got his attention. He looked up immediately, then pushed your hand away as he looked around.

 

A librarian walked past him and you quickly pulled your hand in before they saw you were there, and said, “30 minutes.”

 

You reach your hands through the shelf again, and played with his large balls more, “Almost got caught,” You teased.

 

Again, he pushed your hand away and backed up, so you could no longer reach him. “There’s people around.”

 

“You defy death every time you put on your Avengers costume, but your wife touching your balls scares you?”

 

Pietro disappeared in a flash, and reappeared pushing against you from behind the stack of books, “It’s not a costume.” His hand reached around and up your tightly fitted plaid draped tank dress. You weren’t wearing panties, and he ran his warm hands down your warm clit, and felt your already moistened pussy.

 

This time you're the one to push his hand away. You try and turn, but he won’t let you. He kisses your shoulders, then your neck, where he gently sucks. He makes his way to your ear where he whispers, “You afraid of your husband touching you?”

 

“I just don’t want to put on a peep show for some creepy guy.”

 

His hand again goes under your dress—this time from behind and between your legs, where he stuck his finger into your wet pussy. It sends pleasure through your body. “I don't see any creepy guys—just me." He gives you a mischievous smirk.

 

You laugh as you push it away again. As you do so, a library staff member passes your aisle, but doesn’t even notice both of you. The thrill of almost getting seen by someone excites you. You turn around, and wrap your arms around Pietro’s neck, then go in and kiss him madly and deeply, biting and sucking at his lips.

 

You put your hands down Pietro’s pants as you continue to kiss him with fierce passion, and feel his cock, his is already erect. Feeling it makes you more wet. The size always surprises you—the shaft so large that you can’t even curl your fingers all the way around it. You put your hand all the way down his shaft, until you reach his balls—so large and glorious—the thought of them bouncing against the outer lips of your vagina gives you a small pulsating orgasm.

 

Pietro pulled your hand out and commanded, “Bend over.”

 

You wanted him so bad, but you were still nervous. There were people only several dozen feet away. “Maybe we should just keep it over the clothes.”

 

Pietro ignored your suggested, grabbing your right hip and twirling you around so your back was away from him, “Bend over and show me your big ass.” This time he didn’t wait for you to argue and he pushed you forward, then lifted your dress slightly. You could feel a slight breeze of the air blowing against your bare behind. The sensation felt so wrong and so right at the same time and your insides ached with pleasure.

 

You felt his large biceps against you as he reached around and played with your clit with both of his hands, and you had to catch yourself from moaning loudly in pleasure. You could feel his large cock pushed against your ass from under his pants as he moved his hands upward and massaged your tits. You wanted to throw your dress off, so you could feel his muscular hands against your skin, but you knew that would be going to far.

 

Without warning, Pietro used his speed super power to ram his cock between your legs and into your pussy. You moaned—too loud—as he went deep inside your dripping womanhood, and Pietro "sssshhh’d" you.

 

Your pussy was tight, and the maddening sensation of your lips being stretched to accommodate his oversized muscle made you whimper in delight. 

 

Pietro’s hands grabbed onto your tits as he continued to fuck you—it was quick—deep—with fierceness. You sensed that he was trying to make you scream—to make a librarian rush over to see what made the noise. You wanted to scream—to scream what you wanted him to do to you—scream how deep and fast you wanted it—but you couldn’t. You tried to whisper it, but you couldn’t.

 

Suddenly, Pietro pulled out of you, pulled your dress down and helped you upright. You looked at him as he turned you around trying to figure out what was wrong—a librarian answered for him. “Fifteen minutes.” They said walking past you. You hoped they couldn’t smell the juices that you were putting out.

 

You both laughed after they left the aisle. “I think we should finish this at home.” You giggle.

 

Pietro ignores you, spinning you back around, bending you over, and ramming his giant cock back into you. Your nervous—excited—and dripping all over his cock. Your wetness makes it easier for him to slip in and out of you at an even quicker speed.

 

You still want to scream. His finger moves up your clit as he continues to pound you and you begin to orgasm. You can feel every ridge of his cock as you pulsate over his giant dick. He stops moving, and let’s you admire all of him as you continue to orgasm.

 

As your orgasm begins to go away, Pietro starts pounding you deep again; your tight pussy chokes itself around the neck of his cock, and you feel him begin to come inside of you.

 

The lights flicker as he finishes—a final warning that the library will close.

 

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” Pietro laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Your [plaid dress](http://www.saksfifthavenue.com/main/ProductDetail.jsp?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374306418059&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524446825835&R=888824142737&P_name=3.1+Phillip+Lim&N=4294911935+306418059&bmUID=l70YN70).


End file.
